What I Must Do
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: After the battle that determined the fate of Equestria, a cataclysmic event, Salvatore now embarks upon a new journey to find his master Yamamoto. To do this he has taken Distruttore's offer to decend into Hell and learn the Warriors path every Demon must walk upon...Why does he do this? Not because he can or that he wants to...It's what he must do. *Sequel to Where I am Needed*
1. Through the Gates of Hell

**What I must Do**

_Through The Gates of Hell_

Black skies, no light could penetrate its depths. Ash lay beneath their feet it's chill bit their flesh harshly. The ash rained down with a malevolent tranquility upon the vast expanse of desert, the mottled grey of it's terrain created a grim atmosphere. In the distance was a tall structure of onyx which, if one thought logically, was the only reasonable destination for the two wanderers.

These travelers left two distinct prints within the ash, one was a set of human feet the other a hooves, one called this barren land home whilst the other considered it a treacherous and unknown plane. Said Human walked with a pondering pace as the leather sack he carried occasionally swung from left to right, it's essential contents shifting from side to side. Beside him was a tall and broad creature with ram horns protruding from it's skull it's flesh a dull crimson, the ash rain was smudged against his flesh, thick and messy black fur trailed from waist to hoof.

The Demon glanced at his Human companion for a moment before returning his gaze to the destination before them. A steady breeze managed to blow some ash into the Human's eyes, a mild inconvenience, the ash was easily brushed away however it did leave it's grey mark around his eyes. This was partial compared to the ash covering his bare upper body, he felt at comfortable without fabric on his chest, his strong body kept itself properly heated.

Said Human brushed a loose lock of his chocolate wavy hair, to remove the ticklish sensation it was inflicting upon his nose, two eyes one grey and the other a ruby red each stared at the pitch black structure. His bare upper body was covered in scars yet upon his face was a scar which jaggedly travelled from the right of his forehead to his chin, it was always a reminder of how he lost his eye originally. What made this being stand from other Humans was the network of crimson branches all over his body, it was almost like an ancient warriors tattoos.

"Distruttore. How will I hide my wings once we get in?"

The Demon looked over at the Human with a hint of concern. "Is the concealment charm fading? It should last longer than this!"

"Well it isn't, I can feel my wings coming through, see?"

Distruttore grabbed Salvatore's shoulder and forcefully turned the Human's back toward him, the still freshly anointed Archangel was right. "When we get closer I will hand you a robe, just cover your wings with it. It shall be hardy enough convincing my people that a Human being in our settlement is not the worst of decisions".

They continued walking and Salvatore rubbed the back of his neck where Distruttore had placed some Demonic charm to conceal his wings. Salvatore gave way to a sigh as he pondered on living within a Demon clan for a while, he didn't hold anything towards them as a race, he just knew that being Human would bring trouble of all kinds...Not just the fact he is an Archangel however he trusted his martial prowess to get out of a bad situation or, as a last resort, his swordsman skills.

"May I question you Salvatore?"

Distruttore's booming voice brought the pondering Human from his mind, which was a good thing the way his mind was going. "Of course, what do you want to know, a bit of talk would speed up the journey".

The Demon took a deep breath before speaking. "You have taken up my offer to train you in the ways of a Demon yet you bring not just a blade of your own making but an Angelic blade...What is your reasoning?"

Salvatore took a moment to revise his companions words and knew it was a genuine yet fair question. "My Master, Yamamoto, taught me that a warriors sword was more than a simple implement of killing. A sword is a warriors soul, it must be treated with respect, and in my case that Angelic blade is certainly a part of me".

The Archangel looked at Distruttore as they walked and awaited his response. When he finally turned his gaze back to Salvatore there was a gleam of understanding in his fiery orange eyes. "That I understand, as a warrior, you Humans have many similar traditions to both us Demons and the Angels themselves. I want you to know my questioning is not out of lack of trust just simple curiosity however I ask you to conceal it from my people".

An understanding nod was returned, the Demon's request was completely reasonable. They each found that little conversation transpired between themselves, their second conversation the whole journey being the one which had just transpired. Despite this silence they silently agreed to the void of social interaction between them, not out of spite or a feud, it was simply what each of them preferred.

Memories of the battle to save Equestria hit Salvatore harder than he thought...Although felling the many Demons whilst valiant Ponies fell left and right would leave it's marks even though said Ponies were brought back from death's cold grasp the blood soaked memories made him think about the Demons, yes they were trying to destroy Equestria and slay every living thing upon it's beautiful land, however from what he had learned from Distruttore all the Demons he killed were not too different from any other living being.

They had lives, families, roles in their respective clans and who knows what else more that made them more than simply mindless killing machines. During the battle Salvatore thought of as nothing more than moving piles of flesh...Now he did his best to count them all...So that he could place the weight of their corpses upon his shoulders and taint his heart with their blood that showered the meadows which they battled upon. The Archangel began to plan a form of physical punishment for his blind stupidity.

"Let not the burdens of war weigh upon thy soul".

Salvatore looked at Distruttore who was doing nothing but walking forward, always forward. "What?"

A sigh escaped the old Demon's lips. "That face you wear...It tells me more than you would like. War...War is something a warrior must endure for what is a warrior that cannot endure?"

A smile returned to the young Archangels lips. "You remind me of my old master...He would like you. A wise men in every aspect of his being".

"I would be pleasured to meet such a man. Do take my words and contemplate them...We Demons know grief far beyond war".

They each looked ahead and saw that they were only minutes away from their destination, speech was an amazing thing. A another glance elicited another form of concern from the Demon."I hope that you take on our customs as well as our techniques. You will be made to feel welcome in my house yet outside I will trust you have composure when faced with a firm opposition".

A toothy grin gleamed at the Distruttore. "If I gave in under pressure now then my whole life up until this moment has been a waste".

'There's the savior I know, that boy who destroyed my army and bested me.' Distruttore hid the warm smile which revealed sharp teeth. "Now remember to cover up good!"

Salvatore grabbed a long grey cloak from the leather sack he carried and wrapped it around his upper body to effectively secure his wings, though admittedly it was quite uncomfortable, his first task was t get to Distruttore's abode alive. Once he was ready Distruttore picked up his pace and they was soon standing face to face with the titanic onyx gate, it's structure could hold the Hell Beast they battled if necessary.

"I'm ready". Salvatore signaled the Demon to knock three times upon the metal door, three booms that resonated through its surface, that sound marked that start of a new journey that Salvatore the Human ascended Archangel would now embark upon to find answers both within himself and withheld by his master.


	2. Stranger in a Strange land

**What I Must Do**

_Stranger in a Strange land_

As the titanic onyx gates began to part a mighty groan called from the ancient metal of it's structure, like the waking sounds of a long sleeping giant. This was followed by a ear piercing whine which was more universally known as the sound of old machinery grinding, questions of the structures age began accumulating within Salvatore's head. The scent of fire hit Salvatore's sense of smell and from this a new curiosity was born although the scent was harsh at first it soon settled into a comforting warmth that spread throughout his body, such a comfort he did not expect to find.

"The scent of home...Tis a warming thing is it not?"

"I wouldn't know". Salvatore kept his gaze on the slowly opening gates. "This is not my home and I doubt any will accept me"

"What was that you said about always having somewhere to belong?"

A chuckle from the Archangel was unexpected. "That I do...Still it does not right the wrongs I have done to your people..."

Distruttore felt something tug inside his chest. "What did I tell you! You knew no better at the time...Even you have to admit you had no idea and what of your convictions? You fought for what you believed was right and was victorious. It is simply the nature of war..."

Salvatore looked at Distruttore and could tell the Demon was truthful in his words which warmed the sombre Archangel's heart. The Demon had more wisdom within him than he let on...Something else Salvatore respected him for. "Excuse my dim mood it must be simply annoying now-"

"Stop speaking nonsense! You have endured far more than any being I have met and survived...If you were to ask me I would say you earned the right to express your sorrows". They both looked into each others eyes before looking at the open gate before them, though it was only opened so the two could enter.

They slowly walked through the narrow pass yet before they took their final step into Distruttore's domain Salvatore whispered. "Thank you..."

Suddenly a barrage of cheers was all that Salvatore could hear as hundreds of Demons that were big, small, male and female even some children were being lifted high by their parents. Salvatore quickly pulled up loose parts of the cloak to make a mask and hood, a simple yet effective disguise. Thankfully all the attention was placed on Distruttore, expected since he was the Lord of this settlement.

This gave Salvatore the time he needed to use his observational skills to inspect his surroundings. It seemed that the Demons lived in very close and tightly packed spaces as deduced by the tall dark grey structures which went on without end and between them all were thin alleyway furthermore a orange glow emitted from nearly each and every window in the tall structures. A multitude of ropes crossed between the buildings from various heights and angles which made him become entranced by the strange architecture. All of the tall structure were littered in cracks, crevices and missing chunks of stone missing which added to the overall compact feeling of the vast city.

"Who is your friend my Lord?"

The question came from a rather thin and tall Demon yet he was a deep crimson...Just like Distruttore in fact they all were. "A traveller of realms. I have invited him to observe our way of life and stay within my abode for the time he is here".

"A rather mysterious figure...But a strong one none the less". This sultry tone came from a female Demon eyeing the partially exposed pectorals and taking in the full view of his abdomen. The smeared ash gave his skin a mottled black slash grey look which proved to be helping his disguise greatly.

"He is indeed strong and I expect our guest to be treated with respect..." Distruttore let his booming words settle upon their minds. "Is that understood!"

It was a rhetorical question of sorts with the strength of a command. It was clear to all of them that they were to treat the visitor with a common etiquette which brought a slight smile to his hidden lips. Then of course a tall and bulky Demon pushed the lanky Demon and the female who couldn't stop eyeing him up aside harshly...Salvatore nearly took action but was stopped by the lightest glance from Distruttore.

"Strong is he!? Look at him he looks good but I bet on one blow to knock him out!"

A purposefully loud sigh drew all eyes to the mysterious cloaked traveller. This seemed to spark a reaction from the meat head Demon as he squared right up to Salvatore looking down on him. "You think different? I think you should show some respect to the strongest Demon in this part of Hell!"

The meat head was about to push Salvatore with one hand and just before he made contact a swift hand twisted the Demon's arm which allowed him throw the Demon to the floor easily due to the Demon's size his weight easily threw itself to the floor...It was such a swift and fluid motion that no one had time to clearly see the mysterious stranger move, it was almost like they watched a river seamlessly flow.

A worrying silence settled in as they awaited the humiliated Demon to stand. "W-Wha...How did a scrawny thing like you beat me!"

Both his red and grey eye momentarily gave off a ruby glow..."Your size allowed me to distribute your weight in any way I see fit...Had I been serious you would have more than a wounded pride".

A wave of reality hit the Demon and he then retreated through the crowds to god knows where. It was then a roaring cheer came from ever single Demon surrounding him which caused a bit of surprise however Distruttore seemed to of saw the confusion in his eyes. "My people respect a skilled warrior...".

He stood by the side of Salvatore and whispered through the roaring cheers. "Lets be sure not to ruin this..."

Salvatore agreed with a firm nod and looked over the many Demons which formed the massive crowd all had the same attributes whether they be tall, short, fat or strong they all had deep crimson skin with ram horns protruding from their temples and a set of goat legs...They all seemed to be members of a certain race of Demons...That would explain why Beelzebub looked so different to the thousands which formed his army.

"As great as it is to be home I must show our honoured guest to my abode!" As soon as he commanded his people went back to their daily lives and flooded down the many passage ways while some even climbed up the ancient towers where they lived, it was like watching an army of ants go about their business.

They began walking down what seemed to be a main path as it was wider than other passages within the city and as Salvatore was taken deeper into the city it's life and culture became evermore vibrant. Merchants of any and all trades did hasty business with many customers as it seemed the hundreds of stalls lining the edge of the path for what seemed like miles, it was almost like staring off into the horizon. Not only did the merchants draw his attention with their many wares and trinkets on top of that were the performers who created music from drums, maracas and many other instruments while others performed acrobatics while holding flaming torches. Salvatore had to admit...He was already liking this place...

"Not what you were expecting?"

The amused voice drew Salvatore's attention to Distruttore who had one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen, despite what he had seen in Equestria this was still a Demon who smiled as though he was living in paradise.

"N-No...Not really. I didn't expect so much festivity". A happiness radiated from the undercover Archangel's words. "It feels close here, like they are all family. I feel a deep connection between them all...Their energy feels so radiant".

"Expecting fire and brimstone to rain from the sky while the creatures of Hell picked bones from their maws! Hahahaha!" Distruttore was chuckling carelessly loud and although we received many looks nothing ever stopped because of us.

"I wasn't expecting this...Where do you live seeing as you are the Lord of this domain?"

"Tis just ahead. See that large manor off in the distance flying banners?" He pointed straight forward as they made their way through the waves of Demons and it took Salvatore a few seconds to focus due to all the distractions lining the streets. When his eyes settled upon the manor he was pleasantly surprised since he was expecting a fortress of doom which turned out to be a undoubtedly sturdy looking structure yet it's architecture was exquisite

Suddenly Salvatore was stopped in his tracks as he bumped into something soft and warm. He look down and he quickly realized that he was now looking at a rather large pair of crimson breasts while the female Demon he bumped into was gazing into his bare chest. Her clothing consisted of dark brown cloth which barely stopped her breasts from popping out and only just covered up her womanhood however she had a beautiful head of long onyx hair.

"Excuse me?"

His voice caught her off guard as she viably jumped and looked up at him. Her amber eyes were gleaming with awe and something else..."I apologize stranger...I did not mean to disturb you yet I am quite glad I did". A cheeky smile revealed two sharp incisors.

"I am glad I wasn't a nuisance now if you will excuse me I must get going". The female held out an arm to halt him from escaping.

"You would be if I didn't know where to find you. It would make this Demonette overjoyed if she knew how she could bump into like that again, hehe". She giggled like a shy teenager yet behind it was always a hint of lust.

"I-I am staying right over there". He pointed at the manor. "In Distruttore's manor as a guest".

Her eyes widened. "Are you something special or just really damn lucky?"

"I guess". Again his eyes glowed ruby red. "A bit of both actually".

Her grin smile grew wider at seeing his little trick. "Well since you're in a hurry and all how about you give me a name to call for?"

"Salvatore...And you?"

"Vizira. You can expect to see me soon, hehe". She winked at him whilst holding that ever sensual smile.

After she left Salvatore only just noticed that Distruttore had carried on without him. Fair enough he knew where he was going but now he felt like the sexual advances and meat heads wanting a fight were the least of his worries with that in mind he took off at a brisk pace towards Distruttore's manor. It was a good thing he had a disguise on or else Vizira would of seen the bright red blush all the while they were talking..

With the Manor in sight he made sure to be as fast as he could so that his training could begin. He was anxious to learn their ways yet he has the feeling that Vizira was definitely serious with her words...


	3. Hell of a Morning

**What I Must Do**

_Hell of a Morning_

The difference between day and night balanced on a silk string in Hell. Only a slight change in light was to be seen which was observed by Salvatore's keen eyes when he watched the time of slumber approach with at a swift pace. Once he had awoken the days light was subjected to his observations which was taken place when he leaned against the open wooden window, his thoughts drew him into a trance like state, it was fascinating watching the Demons set up their stalls while others waved goodbye to their families before going to their place of work.

It was after his observations that he pulled the leather sack containing his, well what he believed to be, "essentials". He placed the sack upon his bed which was surprisingly comfy...Then again Distruttore was royalty. Salvatore undid the rope which held the thick leather into a sack and watched as his possessions rolled out onto his temporary bed with a few clinks and clanks.

Laying before him where his two blades Equilibrium and, the recently dubbed, Luciana as it reminded him the Angel fondly. Along with his blades he brought the silver cross given to him by Archangel Gabriel, it's reflective surface gleamed even under Hell's dim morning light. Distruttore had told him to not bother with packing food or water as it would be a waste once they arrived in Hell...Once again seen as he holds a royal status it makes much more sense.

Salvatore decided to spend some time inspecting his blades inch by inch before allowing himself a morning meditation session. In his meditative state he cleaned himself of the dark thoughts which held no purpose or relativity to his life currently and he discovered happiness in the prospect of soon finding his Master again. Once he could feel that the negativity had been removed from his energies his aura felt lighter and could sense a bright glow emitting from it. Unfortunately he would have to suspend himself from using any Angelic magic...Doing so would cause many complications.

It was only when he sensed Distruttore's presence approaching that he opened his eyes and got up from his lotus meditation position. In a record time Salvatore packed all of his belongings and placed them under his bed, admittedly not one of the most original hiding places. In the last few seconds he had before his first lesson began the still disguised Archangel took the time to look over his room which held nothing more than a large dark oak four poster bed and a bedside draw made from the same dark oak, a simple yet still charming set of furniture.

A subtle creek signalled Distruttore's entrance. He looked quite fresh and was relaxed both physical as well as spiritually, a pleasant change. "Still wearing that cloak?"

His question was one of amusement. "I am still getting to grips with where my true identity won't draw negative attention".

The crimson Demon walked over to him and swiped the cloak off of his body, a silent answer to his question. "In my home you will be treated as the guest you are. I have informed my other half however as for my daughter she still has not yet returned from her adventures of exploring every crevice of the City".

"A daughter?". Salvatore whispered to himself. "What will I be learning today?" He asked as he stretched his wings, resulting in a few pops.

Distruttore walked out of the room and signalled for Salvatore to follow. "Alike all things I believe the best to start with is the basics...I shall see how you deal with that then I will decide what to do with you, that is if you are up for it". They walked through the candle lit hallways of Distruttore's grand manor. There was little light entering the building yet the candle light was soothing, candles were either place on holder attached along the walls or simply sat on an idle bland surface.

"My previous training is still not perfected...Though I still believe I can handle whatever you throw at me". A confident smile drew a chuckle from the Demon, it was a deep booming laugh.

"I will do my best to tutor you yet remember that I will also teach you of Demons not just our techniques". Salvatore nodded in agreement, a silent answer.

After descending three sets of stairs they entered a dimly lit room which held a ever so light scent of smoke. The smoke was coming from a reasonably large pit fire in the centre of the room, it's light spreading thinner and thinner across the spacious room. After leaving the wooden stairs Salvatore observed the underground room which was walled with stones varying in size and shape while the roof seemed to be an eternal void of darkness, a oddly beautiful place.

Distruttore had vanished into the darkness and left the Archangel to walk in circles around the fire pit while observing the many runes and symbols decorating the walls plus the fire had a white circle around it with various runes within it, it seemed like a place of spiritual importance to Distruttore. A warming energy resided especially in the strange room furthermore Salvatore sensed a wisdom within the room...A deep strength which had taken root long ago and had remained rooted for many generations.

As he felt emotions of determination and failure which were washed away by realisation...It had been like this ever since he had trained in God's personal training chamber. Salvatore had become very in touch with his own energies as well as the energies around him furthermore he empathised with others very easily however he was now feeling the emotions and energies from the past. Different energies from many auras which held so much emotion, the feeling was alien, Salvatore felt connected to these past energies and even then began to feel Distruttore's energy as he returned from the shadows. Salvatore put it down to his extensive meditation and training upon energies...

"I hope you are prepared...My Tock Buay".

Two rolls of rope were thrown at Salvatore's feet. The Archangel looked at the rope then back to the Demon questioningly to which the Demon simply replied...

"Your training begins now!"


	4. The Art of Demons

**What I Must Do**

_The Art of Demons_

The flickering flames were so close, as though they licked the flesh so close to it, as Salvatore and Distruttore sat cross legged by in front of the fire. They were sat next to each other, the Demon tutoring the Archangel, currently Distruttore was going over how to properly wrap one's hands with a long strand of rope. There was a serene silence within the dimly lit room as the Archangel learned from the silent movements and gestures of his mentor.

Both of them had received a few mild injuries from their first ever sparring session, a few cut and bruises here and there, however Distruttore simply told his pupil "I know a place" and that was all he said. The Demon had to muffle a few laughs when Salvatore was wrapping his hands for the first time which was not bad yet Distruttore wanted to train the boy right. Although at first understanding the specific order of first knotting the rope four times to be placed over the knuckles bewildered Salvatore at first, watching Distruttore do wrap his hands with so much ease and speed made his eyes shine in wonder, after he got that right they both went through wrapping around the hand to secure the knots then, since the rope they used was long, they wrapped it around their wrists and forearms until only a loose end was left just below the elbow. Distruttore showed Salvatore how to tuck the loose end into the wrap which ended, as where the loose end did, below the elbow.

Distruttore smiled warmly at his student and could see a gleam in his eyes."Form a fist..."

Salvatore did so and the knots faced outwards from his knuckles, providing a rather intimidating improvement upon a bare handed strike. It was tight yet it was not uncomfortable...The Archangel looked over his now wrapped hands, clenching his fists time after time to test the new sensation. "I have never come across any style or technique which requires neither asks the practitioner to bind their hands..." Distruttore waited slight discomforted, thinking Salvatore was not taking a liking to the Demons Ways. "This is...Amazing! So new and different! I wonder what applications this hand binding could provide!"

Now all the Demon could do as a seemingly very excited Archangel bounced around the room executing various flying kicks was watch with a gaping mouth...This then turned into a sort of smile which came from a certain kind of happiness...This happiness came from something akin to parenthood...Being a teacher. Watching his pupil succeed at his first lesson and to see him taking to it so quickly was a sight that made the Demon swell with pride knowing that his last pupil just may be the greatest he has every taught.

"What are we doing next!" The crimson Demon shook his head and jumped slightly when the Archangel was right in front of him. 'This boy...'

Distruttore chuckled and placed a huge hand on Salvatore's shoulder. "Now we eat! You may not be tired but this Demon is quite old".

"Of course Master and old? Tell that to the army you defeated". He would of told his new student that it was he who saved Equestria yet after the Archangels words sunk in he let his students words warm him.

"I believe that will be the last 'fate of the world' deciding battle I will ever fight in, hahahahaha!" Salvatore even found himself laughing with his new mentor...It was funny to think they once wanted to only kill each other. "Lets go to the dining hall!"

After ascending out of the training room Distruttore led his student down a hallway then through a door which was crafted from the near black oak which made the rest of the furniture in the Manor. They went through said door and were met with a reasonably long dinner table which held the largest and most enticing foods ever to hit Salvatore's sense of smell. "I had my cooks prepare a large meal before sending them home. Also I believe my daughter will be home soon...She will indeed be hungry".

"How can you tell she will be back?"

"Oh it's a fathers instinct , trust me".

The two took seats close to each other before diving straight into the feast before them, though they were different in blood and age, the two found that there was not much difference between them nor anything they disputed about. It was as thought the two were simply bound to be friends, no matter how long it took for them to meet, as they discussed with each other about honour, morals and others matters alike they found nought but agreement, yes different views yet none the less agreement.

It was during this relaxed time that Salvatore took a moment to think how things were going in Equestria without him...

"This day could not POSSIBLY get any worse!"

Celestia slammed her head into her desk after reading THAT damn letter! The Princess couldn't process how much was happening right now...First a outer world attack on Equestria then Salvatore leaves without a trace and NOW! Now the Emperor of the Imperial Griffin Empire has accused her of developing MAGICAL SUPER WEAPONS!

The mass amount of losses and damage done to Equestria after the attack was thankfully restored thanks to whatever magic the Angels have at their disposal however her people are now frightened and have become divided, a tragedy for for the ruler to witness. Many ponies have sent petitions and even protested outside the Castle walls demanding a stronger military force to prevent another attack, her peaceful subjects so easily seduced by the comfort of the sword. Not only where there demands for a full revamp on their forces but there has been word of multiple cults around Equestria spreading their influence...and it was spreading quickly, thankfully, Luna took up the task of rounding up a investigation team and find out just what these cults intentions were furthermore what in the hay they are putting into ponies heads to amass so many followers.

Celestia rubbed her head with her shoeless hooves, hoping somehow it would magically drain all the stress away which was ironic since she was a goddess who could lower and raise the sun. After a few moments of staring at a blank sheet of paper in contemplation the Princess began writing her reply to the Emperor. After doing so she rolled it up and tied a ribbon around it before stamping it with the official royal seal, as is customary with a message of such importance. She placed it on her desk and went to her door which sealed her in her currently dark candle-lit room which she, personally, needed considering the piles of paperwork and petitions she had to "formally" reply too.

Princess Celestia burst out of her door, she was on a mission and no pony was going to stop her, her serious face in place and ready to take action. "Luna! We have work to do!"


End file.
